


Saccharine Sunshine!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pampering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: Trey laughed lightly and patted his back, as if comforting a small child. “What’s wrong?” he asked a second time, his voice low and soothing. “You’re not usually this clingy.” After a few minutes of sitting in silence and stroking his back, Trey quietly asked, “Are you tired?”Cater rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and sighed. “So tired,” he answered.(Maybe the softest and fluffiest TreyCater fic filled with nothing but sweet moments and so much pampering, you will just want to YELL.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Saccharine Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this fic is "甘露サンシャイン！"
> 
> Major thanks to [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi), [Lexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile), and [Mystic](https://twitter.com/mystic514) for all the help proof-reading and beta-reading this fic! Sure glad you three picked up my wildest typos before I published this thing.

Trey sighed as he rubbed his hair dry with his towel and opened the door to his room. The light was on, and Cater was sitting cross-legged on his bed, tapping on his phone, as usual. When he entered the room, Cater glanced up quickly before focusing back on the screen in front of him.

Without saying anything, Trey went over to his bed, sat on the edge of it, and picked up his own phone from his desk. He had just turned the screen on from sleep mode when something dug into his back and two arms wrapped around his waist.

“Whoops,” he said, laughing when Cater clung onto him. He patted Cater’s arm lightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Mngh.” He didn’t say anything but just nuzzled his forehead harder into Trey’s back.

Trey put his phone back on the table, placed his hands warmly over Cater’s, and rubbed his thumbs against them. “What is it?” He asked gently. “Do you feel lonely?”

“… Mn.” This time, he made a noise of affirmation.

Quietly, Trey broke the link wrapped around his waist and shifted on the bed until he was sitting on the mattress and facing Cater. Cater kept his face down, and his long, loose hair hid his expression. Trey tucked some of his wavy bangs behind his ear and kissed him on the temple. When that didn’t get the response he wanted, he lifted Cater’s chin with his hand and kissed him on the mouth.

Cater’s eyes fluttered shut automatically, and he kept his lips slightly pursed even after Trey pulled away. Amused by his cute expression, Trey laughed through his nose and kissed him again. Cater’s mouth was pliant against his, and it opened easily when he licked the seam of it. He paused for a moment and let Cater sit there with his lips parted and waiting. Trey sighed and let their breaths mingle while drawing his palm up Cater’s back.

When Cater let out a noise in the back of his throat and shivered, Trey slid his tongue into his mouth and ran it softly against the smooth surface of Cater’s inner lip. He worked languidly, tracing over the edge of Cater’s teeth and swallowing his breaths. The wet sound of their kisses peppered the air of the room.

“Nn…” Cater drew back slightly when he ran his tongue over his canine tooth, but Trey chased after him and held him still with a hand against the back of his head.

He tilted his head and deepened their kiss. By pulling lightly on Cater’s hair, he was able to make him lean back and open his mouth wider. He took advantage of the new angle and pushed as far as he could into Cater’s mouth. Despite letting out a whine of protest, Cater didn’t do anything to stop him from rubbing their tongues together roughly and stealing his voice.

Trey pulled away and watched as Cater tried to catch his breath through his open mouth, looking dazed and glassy. He stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and kissed him on the forehead. “Come here,” he said, moving his legs so Cater could sit between them.

It didn’t take much encouragement before Cater scooted closer to him and looped his arms around his shoulders. Then, he buried his face into Trey’s neck and hooked his legs around his back. Once he had completely enveloped Trey in his embrace, he squeezed him tightly. He was warm and solid in Trey’s arms.

In response, Trey laughed lightly and patted his back, as if comforting a small child. He bent his knees too, so they mirrored each other’s pose. “What’s wrong?” he asked a second time, his voice low and soothing. “You’re not usually this clingy.” After a few minutes of sitting in silence and stroking his back, Trey quietly asked, “Are you tired?”

Cater rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and sighed. “So tired,” he answered.

Trey didn’t blame him. It had been a rather long week.

Heartslabyul wasn’t Heartslabyul without a healthy dose of mishaps occurring almost daily, and despite being neither the dorm leader nor the vice-dorm leader, Cater often ended up helping sort things out along with Trey. It was an occupational hazard of both being a third-year and extremely close to Riddle and Trey.

He chuckled under his breath and hugged Cater a little harder. “Thanks for your hard work this week.”

“Hmph. You’d better be thankful,” Cater said. “If it wasn’t for me, the flamingos would’ve ended up escaping into the dorm for sure.” He sighed again with all the weariness of the world. “I don’t even know how Ace-chan and Deuce-chan get into so much trouble all the time.”

Trey brought up a hand and started scratching at the nape of Cater’s neck. He massaged his fingertips into his hair and inhaled deeply, his body relaxing at Cater’s familiar scent. “Let me spoil you this weekend to make up for everything you helped us with, then.”

“Huh?” Cater pulled back and peered into his face.

“What?” Trey smiled mischievously. He couldn’t resist kissing Cater when he saw his open, bewildered expression. “Wasn’t that what you wanted when you started acting so needy?”

Cater’s eyes slid to the side, and he pouted. His cheeks took on a pink hue, and he refused to say anything.

No matter how many times he saw this happen, Trey still found it endearing that Cater was only bold until the tables were turned on him. He could be as cheeky as he wanted, but the second Trey accepted his flirting or begging and responded in kind, he would go quiet and shy. A warm, fluffy feeling spread in Trey’s chest as he took in Cater’s face, and he felt himself fall just a little bit deeper for him.

“You don’t… have to. I know you’re tired too.” Cater habitually reached up with one of his hands and started playing with his own hair.

Trey slid his thumb into Cater’s palm and enveloped his hand within his own. Cater made a small noise when Trey slowly kissed his palm and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “I want to,” he said with a faint smile. “Please?”

Cater’s severe expression cracked with an answering smile. “Fine, but…”

“No buts,” Trey said, nuzzling his cheek into Cater’s hand. “Just let me take care of you, alright?”

“… Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s get ready to sleep. Your hair’s still wet, isn’t it? Let’s get it dried off.” He slid off his bed and offered a hand to Cater.

After staring at his open palm for a second, Cater took it hesitantly and let Trey pull him to his feet.

“Come here,” Trey said, pulling his chair back from his desk. “Sit.”

Cater laughed. “Trey-kun, this is weird! What are you doing?”

“I just want to help you dry your hair. Come on, just sit down.”

Cater made a displeased noise and smiled embarrassedly as he followed Trey’s instructions and settled into the chair.

Once he did, Trey opened one of the drawers in his desk, took out a hair dryer, and plugged it in. He switched it on, aimed it toward Cater, and began waving it back and forth through his hair. The long strands floated and swayed under the warm air. Trey fluffed out handfuls of it with his left hand while drying it with his right. A smile tugged on his lips when he saw Cater grinning with his eyes closed. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Cater was purring.

Carefully, he ran his fingertips through the damp roots of the hair and made sure everything was completely dry before sweeping the dryer over a new section of hair. Whenever he found a tangle, he eased through it gently before letting go. The heavy clumps became light and fluffy as they dried, and it didn’t take long before Cater’s hair was nice and sleek. He slid his hand through it from root to end one last time to make sure there were no knots before switching the dryer off.

“There we go,” he said. He pushed Cater’s bangs back from his forehead and leaned down to kiss him upside-down. “All done.”

Cater giggled. “Thanks, Trey-kun.”

“You’re welcome. You can go to bed first. It won’t take me long to dry my own hair.”

“Do you want me to help you?” he asked, still looking at him from below.

“Hey, I’m the one taking care of you, not the other way around. I’m fine.”

Cater bit his lower lip. “Okay… This still feels really weird though.”

“Better get used to it.”

After Cater got up from his seat, Trey took off his glasses, turned the dryer back on, and started rubbing his hand through his own hair. Since it was much shorter than Cater’s, it only took a handful of minutes before he was done.

By the time he finished wrapping the cord around the dryer and putting it back in his drawer, Cater was already lying on his side and scrolling through his phone like he always did before bed. When he noticed Trey crawling onto the mattress, however, he locked his phone and put it by his pillow.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out for Trey.

“Hey.” Trey smiled as he braced his elbow on the mattress and met Cater halfway for a kiss. He loved the way Cater’s wavy hair spread over his pillows and spilled across his neck.

He wanted to get a better look at Cater though, so Trey adjusted himself until both his arms were resting beside Cater’s head. Once he was in position, Trey took a moment to admire his boyfriend.

Every part of Cater’s expression and body language was loose and open, and none of his usual barriers were up. Fatigue had melted his obnoxious and overbearing façade as “Cate-kun,” and trust allowed him to lower his front as a dependable Heartslabyul third-year. This was a side of Cater that Trey knew only he was privy to.

This Cater was sticky sweet with his sly smiles, and petulant in his affected vulnerability. This was Cater, pouring his fine-tuned experience as the youngest child in his family and tugging at Trey’s heartstrings with all his might. His pouts demanded indulgence and, despite years of dealing with the same puppy-eyes from his younger siblings, Trey had always had a soft spot for Cater. It was one thing to resist him when they were in public and he had more control over himself, but in private like this, he stood no chance against him.

“Trey-kun…” Cater closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Trey grinned and obliged to his silent request for a kiss. Even though he knew it was only his imagination, Cater tasted sweet. It must have been because of the way he was acting, like a spoiled child wanting to be pampered, but he didn’t mind at all. Instead, he relished in being able to see this rare side of Cater.

There was something ticklish and embarrassing about the tender way they kept pressing their smiles together and pulling apart, and giggles wouldn’t stop spilling from their throats. Trey moved back to peck Cater on the tip of the nose. “Cute,” he said, brushing some of his hair from his forehead.

Cater hummed and curled his fingers against Trey’s neck. He stroked his thumb over his jaw and looked back at him with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, he licked his lips, leaving behind a sheen of wetness on them. Quietly, he pulled Trey’s glasses off, dropped them down on his side table, and tilted his chin up. Trey laughed through his nose and leaned down.

He molded their mouths together slowly, sucking on Cater’s lower lip and licking it. In response, Cater traced his bottom teeth and touched their tongues together until he was able to coax Trey into his mouth. It was so easy to lose himself in Cater. His voice and warmth, his scent and touch… He loved every single part of him, and he knew the reverse was true for Cater.

When he moved away, Cater was soft and melted beneath him, like fine chocolate between his warm fingertips. The color of Cater’s eyes shifted like filtered sunlight through the canopy of a forest as he looked up at Trey, and Trey found himself getting lost in his gaze with each second he stared back. A translucent pink hummed under the delicate skin beneath his eyes and cheeks, and his muted smile was infectious.

Slowly, he rubbed their noses together, kissed him again, and murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

Cater exhaled evenly and wrapped his arms around Trey’s neck. “I love you too.” He opened his mouth and pulled Trey down.

Trey smiled. He would be more than happy to spoil Cater all night, if that’s what he wanted.

* * *

The next morning pulled him from his slumber kindly, and Trey woke up naturally to the sound of chirping birds outside. He opened his eyes and blinked, his vision blurry without his glasses to correct it. Though they had been facing each other when they went to sleep, over the course of the night, Cater had turned around so his back was pressed against Trey’s chest instead. Trey smiled when he realized Cater was holding onto his arm and keeping it close around his waist. Even in his sleep, he was so needy.

He stifled a yawn, nuzzled his face into the back of Cater’s neck, and kissed him softly. It was tempting to fall back asleep, but Trey had other things planned. He pressed another kiss against Cater’s bare shoulder and reluctantly began to extract himself from their embrace.

Although he was careful and tried not to disturb him, Cater still stirred and woke up when Trey moved away from him. He turned around and peered at Trey with one eye, the green of his iris peeking through his long lashes like a stolen gem. “Trey-kun? What time’s it?” He yawned, stretched, and turned around so he was facing Trey again.

“Still early,” Trey answered. He brushed Cater’s hair from his face and kissed him on the cheek. “You can go back to sleep.”

“Hmm…” Cater nodded drowsily. With his eyes closed, he started patting around the mattress as if looking for something.

Trey knew it was his hand Cater was grasping for, but instead of slipping their fingers together, he grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping on and offered it to him. He smiled when Cater furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, but he still curled his arms around the puffy pillow and hugged it close to his body. His face completely disappeared into the cushion when he buried his head into it.

Cater’s breathing evened out almost immediately, and Trey smiled.

“… Right.” He got out of bed and put on his glasses. It was still early, but he had things to do. Hopefully, Cater would still be asleep when he returned. Judging from how soundly he slept as Trey put his clothes on, however, there was a high chance that would be the case.

* * *

Half an hour later, Trey returned to the room, balancing a platter. He set the breakfast tray gently on his desk and sat on his bed. He placed his palm against the visible portion of Cater’s face and rubbed his thumb over his ear.

“Cater,” he called out, still stroking his face. “Wake up. Breakfast time.”

“Mngh…” Instinctively, Cater pushed his face even deeper into the pillow and curled into a ball.

Trey laughed and smiled helplessly. He buried his fingers into Cater’s soft hair and petted him. Playing with Cater’s hair was always fun, and Trey probably could’ve continued doing it forever, especially with the way Cater kept humming happily, even in his sleep. However, he had warm food waiting on the table, and he didn’t want it to get cold. After caressing him for another lingering second, he leaned down and moved so his mouth was almost touching Cater’s ear. “Cater… Wake up.”

A shiver went through Cater at his deep voice, and he cracked his eyes open. “Trey-kun…?”

“Good morning,” he said and kissed him on the temple. “Come on, get up. I made you breakfast.”

“You… Huh?” Cater yawned and rubbed his eye, not quite understanding what was going on. He stretched his arms above his head and let them flop down on his face after he was done. “Hmm, I’ll get up if you kiss me.”

Trey wrinkled his nose slightly. “You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.”

“Mmn, then I’m not getting up,” he said with a teasing laugh. He nuzzled his forehead against the back of his own wrist and smiled lazily at Trey.

He was barely awake, and Cater was already doing everything he could to look cute, something he really excelled at. With a sigh, Trey leaned down and pressed his closed mouth gently but firmly over Cater’s. He made sure they parted with a soft kissing sound. “There,” he said, smoothing his thumb over Cater’s cheek, “is that good?”

Cater’s light eyelashes quivered in the morning light as he giggled with his eyes shut. “It’s acceptable.”

Trey sat back, and Cater drew himself up into a sitting position with a bit more leisure. He shoved his hair from his face with one hand and glanced around for his shirt. When he spotted it crumpled near the foot of the bed, he leaned over and grabbed it. Meanwhile, Trey took the moment to gather his pillows, fluff them up, and shove them by the headboard of his bed, so Cater could sit back on them. While Cater put on his shirt, Trey retrieved the glass of orange juice he had prepared and waited.

“Here,” he said, holding the glass out once Cater finished dressing.

“Huh?”

“Orange juice.”

Cater furrowed his eyebrows in befuddlement but still took the drink. “I mean… that wasn’t exactly what I was confused about, but okay…” He sipped at the juice and finished about half of it before lowering the glass. Before he could reach over and put it back on the desk, Trey took it from him and took care of it instead. “I could’ve done that myself, you know,” Cater said, looking mildly embarrassed and a touch annoyed.

“I know,” Trey said with a smile. He picked up the breakfast tray and brought it in front of him. “But I told you I’m spoiling you this weekend, right?”

“I… I guess?” Cater looked equal parts self-conscious and troubled at his statement.

“Sit back,” he said casually, picking up the knife and fork from the tray and cutting the warm sausages on the plate into bite-sized pieces. “I’ll feed you.”

“Y-You’ll what?” The blush on Cater’s cheeks darkened, and he blinked at Trey.

“Feed you,” Trey answered without missing a beat. He brought the fork up to Cater’s lips. When Cater balked and refused to open his mouth, Trey lowered it and cocked his head to one side. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you always begging me to feed you when we’re eating?”

“Yeah, but that’s… different,” he said, averting his eyes and fidgeting with the hem of the blanket in his lap.

“Is it?” Trey asked, smiling teasingly. He lifted the fork again and pressed the piece of sausage against Cater’s lower lip, leaving a smear of grease against it. “I could’ve sworn it’s the same.”

Cater pouted, licked his lip, and chomped on the fork angrily. “You’re terrible, Trey-kun,” he said as he chewed sullenly.

“Am I?” he asked rhetorically. Trey laughed and ate a bite of sausage himself. “You didn’t seem to feel that way last night.”

“Hmph.” Cater crossed his arms and glared at him, but Trey still found him more adorable than threatening.

He laughed again and scooped some scrambled eggs onto a corner of the toast he had prepared. While keeping his left hand cupped beneath the toast, he brought it to Cater’s face. This time, he didn’t complain before leaning forward and taking a bite of the toast. The crusty bread crunched under Cater’s teeth and crumbled easily, leaving bits stuck on his lips.

As Cater used his thumb to collect the crumbs from the corners of his mouth and licked them off, Trey nibbled on the toast and watched him. When Cater spotted him staring, he smiled and stuck his tongue out at Trey. It was such a childish gesture that Trey couldn’t help but grin and shake his head.

By the time he had another bite of toast ready, Cater was leaning forward with his lips slightly parted in anticipation. His embarrassment seemed to have evaporated already, and he had fully settled into the role of being fed. Something about Cater easily accepting every morsel of food Trey gave him felt satisfying and a touch perverse, but Trey kept that to himself. Instead, he continued splitting the platter of food between himself and Cater.

After the first half a dozen bites, Cater began to chat idly, catching Trey up with on-goings and random information as he thought of it. Trey listened to him as he talked about Magicam comments he found funny, things that happened during his club activities, random incidents he spotted around campus, and everything else in-between.

“And then Lilia-chan was like, ‘You young ones always have the most entertaining suggestions,’ like, as if we’re not all around the same age!” Cater said, furrowing his eyebrows and smiling. “I seriously have no idea when that guy’s joking.”

Trey hummed in response. They had finished eating the sausages, eggs, and toast, so it was time for dessert now. He picked up a bright strawberry and scooped some whipped cream onto it. “Yeah, sometimes he says some pretty strange things…” He paused as he remembered a certain conversation he had with Lilia in the library, then shook his head. Trey held the cream-covered strawberry to Cater. “I didn’t add any sugar into the cream when I whipped it, so it should be okay.”

After eyeing it suspiciously for a second, Cater opened his mouth and gently sank his teeth into the berry. He ran his tongue over the strawberry as he bit down and sucked it so the juices that spilled from it wouldn’t get everywhere. He covered his mouth as he chewed it and nodded. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.” Trey dipped the remaining half of the berry into the whipped cream and took a bite too. It was a bit tarter than he expected, but the heavy mildness of the cream mellowed it out well.

“Oh, speaking of which, the other day, I was talking to Kalim-kun, right?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I really wasn’t sure what to expect of him when he started telling me about the parties they always have in Scarabia, but…”

Cater continued talking after that and, although Trey wasn’t one hundred percent invested in every story he told, he still listened. Most of his tales were frivolous and trivial, but they were important to Cater. Occasionally, Trey stopped focusing on the content of his stories and simply watched Cater as he emoted and gestured. Sometimes, he laughed loudly enough for Trey to see his sharp canine teeth peeking out, sometimes he pinched his eyebrows and frowned. He knew Cater was exaggerating for show, but he still loved all his expressions.

Between sentences, Trey fed Cater strawberries and ate some himself. As their stash of berries dwindled, however, so did Cater’s number of stories. Eventually, he grew quiet.

When Trey looked up from the platter, he saw Cater watching him expectantly, as if waiting for him to feed him the last piece of strawberry they had. He chuckled, put some cream on it, and held it out to him.

Wordlessly, Cater took the fruit into his mouth. Before Trey could pull his hand back, however, Cater took a hold of his wrist, and his tongue darted out to lick the bit of cream that was stuck on his thumb. Trey froze for a second and swallowed. Cater’s eyes were sparkling with mischief when he brought his gaze up.

“… Are you trying to start something?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Cater replied, letting go of him and settling into the bed comfortably. “Who knows? Do you want to test it out?”

“Maybe,” Trey said, already moving the empty platter onto his desk.

“Hehe. Good to know you didn’t forget your promise to spoil me all weekend.” Cater held his arms out and grinned.

He smiled back and crawled into Cater’s beckoning hold. “How could I, when the person I promised that to is so cute?”

Cater didn’t stop smirking, even as Trey moved down and stole his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, but writing this fic was _such_ a struggle. Truly, a struggle like none other. I ended up writing and removing so much text from this, I actually had enough left over for an entire [OTHER fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628923). UGH. Anyway, long story short, many hours of suffering and complaining went into this fic, and I hope you enjoyed it. The fic, I mean. Not my suffering.
> 
> While I have your attention, you should check out the translation I did of the recent [Ghost Marriage event](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1280872339761070080?s=20)! That was... seriously another struggle. The events are getting so long, and it takes 5ever to translate them. :'-)
> 
> Alright, I'm done complaining for now. Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind) as always, RT'ing hella Traitor (TreyCater) and DeuAce if you want.
> 
> (Cater Diamond deserves the world, pass it on.)


End file.
